


Carbon Copy

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was far too sick for redrom, far too tender for black, and far too desperate for pale. And it was only two of you so it was far from ash as well. From what little you had gleaned about their relationship patterns, this was certainly not normal for humans either. But it was delicious, desperate, happening, and no one was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Copy

It took you all of fifteen minutes on trollian to determine that you approved of him.

He was amusing, you may even go so far as to say funny, but otherwise it was scary how much alike you were. Watching him go about his business in the medium seemed fascinating because he did everything you would do and yet you never saw it coming. He would anticipate your insults and have witty counters within seconds, and you would often have a clever response to anything he said. It was endlessly entertaining to think of ways to catch him off guard and it rarely if ever worked.

You profusely enjoyed talking to him and would have denied it when asked.

 

When you finally met it was from across a large circle of chatting morons who were collectively almost too loud for even Karkat to shout over. But eventually his trusty windbags came through and he got everyone to shut up long enough to spot out a list of useless rules. You didn't hear any of it, you were too consumed with staring at his nearly opaque shades, and though from this distance you couldn't see his eyes you knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was watching you too.

After the rules were finally over someone decided an introduction circle would be in order and then all hell broke loose.

It took nearly ten minutes to calm everyone down, gather them into a large circle again and then pick 'prompts' or whatever. The entire time you never took your eyes off Strider.

When he said his name he did it with an infinitesimal smirk that made your blood-pusher flutter and you knew he knew as much. That tiny little smirk got just a hair's breadth wider and you swallowed quietly.

When it was your turn to speak your name you wanted to mumble and have Aradia finish for you but for some reason you spoke up. "My name is Sollux Captor." and the way he watched you made you want out of the spotlight. It happened moments later but those few seconds with all eyes on you was so much worse. But when all eyes but two left your skinny frame you wanted to breath a heavy sigh of relief and you wanted him to feel it.

When the introduction circle was finally done he straightened up just slightly, smiled at you one more time, and headed out of the room. He headed down an unused hallway that you had not yet been down, but you figured was pretty long because of just how dark it was. Just before moving out of sight, he turned his head ever so slightly to look you straight in the eyes, and you almost went weak at the knees. He wanted you to follow.

You were going to. And he knew that.

 

It took you a solid four minutes to decide on a plan and another four to feel comfortable enough to go through with it. Shortly after he had left you had slunk off to a corner to contemplate what was about to happen, and right now you were almost hyperventilating in terror. You knew nothing had been said, you didn't have confirmation for your suspicions, but you knew him like you knew yourself and that was all the confirmation you needed.

Briefly you contemplated what quadrant you would use to describe this, but quickly dismissed that train of thought. This went far, far beyond quadrants. This had nothing to do with them. The two of you were far too alike to ever work in any quadrant, not even pale. And he already had someone, though both refused to call it as much.

Exactly two cubed minutes later you moved, scooting along the wall in the direction of the hall he had slithered down. It took you all of a minute to slink around the edges of the room and slip hopefully unseen into the darkness beyond.

It took another three minutes to walk all the way down, a little disoriented by the dark but it wasn't too bad. And you knew what was coming. You would have done it yourself had your roles been reversed.

There were no doors in this hallway, not one, but three minutes down you found the end and it turned down a seemingly longer bend that was twice as dark as where you were. And you went ahead and walked further. Less than forty seconds later you were very smoothly shoved against the wall and he was suddenly right in front of you. A full three inches shorter but you didn't care, you could still smell his breath on your face and you knew what was coming next.

He tasted of something warm, and slightly sweet.

His lips were soft and cool against yours, gentle and questioning. You both knew this was screwed up beyond all reason and not to mention the slightest bit confusing, but neither of you really seemed to care. You were reminded again just how fucked up when his fingers grazed over your cheek and left burning sensations across your flesh.

This was far too sick for redrom, far too tender for black, and far too desperate for pale. And it was only two of you so it was far from ash as well. From what little you had gleaned about their relationship patterns, this was certainly not normal for humans either. But it was delicious, desperate, happening, and no one was complaining.

You knew everything he would do in advance, and he knew you as well. The entirety of your encounter was a long, drawn-out agony of patient intimacy. It was private, oh so hidden and shrouded in dark, the shadows pressing over the both of you like blankets as he held you pressed against the wall; and yet oh so public with the ever-looming threat of some innocent bystander walking down wondering where you two had gone.

Neither of you spoke the entire time, eyes on each other through two pairs of shades that made the world even darker around you two, the soft steady rhythm of your hips meeting and shallow sighs the only sound.

  
You were far too alike, it was like making love to a carbon copy of yourself. Granted, a slightly softer, hornless and shorter version, but still very strange. And you really couldn't give a shit. In this game, nothing was as it seemed and anything goes.

It was a little awkward, the obvious differences in genitalia but you made it work and it worked without a hitch. You pulled the most delicious gasps from his lips and were rewarded with tiny smiles for your own quiet moans. You finished inside of him and spilled down your legs, soaking the both of you in slick ocher material, and he laughed breathlessly as he came on both your chests. Sticky white goo that tasted of salt as you licked it in curiosity. The smile you were given was a genuine one before he pulled you in for another kiss, and another one. And another one.

The both of you got dressed and each slunk away, heading to different showers and then to your individually assigned 'bedrooms'. You avoided any questioning eyes as you wandered down the hall and shut the door behind you. They weren't actually looking at you, they didn't really want to know. You were just a little paranoid. But you were still running on a fantastic orgasmic high as you fell onto the human 'bed' and fell asleep. They were a little more comfortable than slime, and you didn't automatically have to wash up every morning to get rid of the sopor, so it was convenient.

 

It was nearly a week later that he slipped into your room late at night and slipped under the covers with you. His lips were just as you remembered, maybe a bit warmer.


End file.
